


Кто затеняет тень?

by Deadthings



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: Сизый вечерний свет обнимает Закатный Шпиль и двух Архонтов.





	Кто затеняет тень?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — ion_storm  
> Любые оставшиеся ошибки мои и только мои.
> 
> ООС неизбежно вызыван искажённым взглядом одного персонажа на другого и вообще мир. А так, как по мне, его нет.
> 
> Этот Вершитель (предыстория — беззаконник) упоминается в других работах:  
> Я встретил её ранним утром https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473599  
> Зной https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473635  
> Мёртвая броня https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473863

Сизый свет сумерек сплетается с шелестом шёлковых штор, искусно задрапированных бронзовыми ладонями служанки и совсем недавно горевших багрянцевым золотом в последних лучах задыхающегося летнего дня. Сумерки не остановить, и тени неизбежно вкрадываются в спальню Закатного Шпиля каждую ночь испокон веков и будет так во веки вечные, даже если исчезнет сам Шпиль и обитающий в нём Архонт, даже если растворятся все люди, птицы, рыбы и звери; новые тени продолжат давний поход, будут неизменно настигать день, отвоёвывать у солнца землю пядь за пядью, липко покрывать кожу, листья, шкуры, смеясь над попытками разума разогнать их огнём. Без устали. В бесконечном перерождении. Им никогда не надоест. Далеко на севере тени могут выжидать по полгода — но приходят за своей долей всё равно, жадно пожирают заснеженные пространства и охотятся за неистовствующим северным сиянием.

Орион упивается неустанным постоянством теней и радуется их возвращению каждый вечер, как дитятя успокаивающему голосу матери. Когда-нибудь он сумеет покрыть своей тенью весь Терратус, просочиться сквозь все ткани, камни, волосы, травинки, песчинки, морские капли. Весь Терратус — и дальше, за горизонт, пока не упрётся в границу мира. Он наконец-то узнает, что за горизонтом, что за полотном воды, где сгинула Тёмная Джейд, которая не была ни тенью, ни светом, и потому ни за что не смогла бы покорить упрямый мир. Орион столь многого желает, жаждет, ждёт. Да — богатства. Да — власти. Да — славы. Но больше всего — знать.

— Ты вновь где-то далеко, мальчик.

Шорох-шелест-шум бравадой бьётся о бесконечный потолок высокой спальни Шпиля. Архонт Теней — не Архонт Тени. Он подчиняет тени, но не становится ими. Борется со светом, но не становится им. «Мальчик». Орион ненавидит это обращение. В нём покровительство, подчинение, подначка. Даже Вершителем он не был мальчиком, а в резких чертах седого Архонта и подавно не осталось ничего мальчишеского. Но позволяет так себя звать — пока. Бледен Марк его боится. Пока не понимает этого вполне, но уже боится — отсюда бьющаяся о бесконечный потолок бравада в шорохе-шелесте-шуме его грозного горлового голоса. Архонт Теней боится Тени, которую не сумеет подчинить и использовать, как подчинял и использовал все тени — почти с тех пор, как тени появились и впервые отправились в свой бесконечный поход по миру.

— Я здесь, — шепчет Орион в ухо Марка и медленно стягивает льдистое шёлковое покрывало с его обнажённых плеч. — Здесь.

В пришедших сумерках кожа Марка пепельно-серая, матовая, сияющая, мягкая, солоноватая под жёсткими поцелуями Ориона. Он прикусывает слева, под челюстью, и раздвигает губы гибким жадным языком. Марка он тоже желает. Желает знать. И одного раза было недостаточно — поэтому каждый вечер Орион радуется не только теням, но и их Архонту. Радуется своей растущей власти. Радуется растущему богатству своего знания. Радуется его растущему страху. Тому, что Марк уже не может не приходить. Больше не играет. Боится.

Сегодня Орион скор на расправу — отрываясь от трепещущих губ, он комкает шёлк покрывала и бросает на пол, укрытый золотистым ворсистым ковром. Седлает Марка, упёршись рукой в сильное плечо, скользит смазкой по его крепкому члену и направляет в себя, садится резко и тут же дёргается вверх, не давая Марку привыкнуть или взять ритм, придавливая локтем тёмную шею с ясно проступающими в матовых сумерках дорожками вен. Архонт Теней бессилен под ним, лишён контроля над своим телом, лишён выбора даже в своём удовольствии, и может только изо всех сил держаться за безжалостные бёдра «мальчика», надеясь, что точка опоры выведет к спасению. Орион подводит Марка к краю пропасти за считанные мгновения — и это в сто крат приятнее, чем любой оргазм. Знать, из-за чего Архонт Теней может броситься с края в саму пропасть.

— Я смотрю, ты не боишься Теней, — тихо ухмыляется Марк белоснежным оскалом, всё ещё больно, со всей силой, впиваясь в бедро Ориона тёмной ладонью.

— Я страшнее, — в шёпоте-шелесте-шорохе нет шутки.


End file.
